


abnormal

by viscrael



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: “I actually—really like it when you smile. Especially when you don’t know you are. So—I’m sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t, okay? And I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I just meant that I wanted to see it more often.”





	abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> written for a prompt on my writing tumblr >:^3c this is just. 1.4k of good ole fashioned fluff

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Tobio’s face melted into a scowl immediately, and he swatted at Hinata to bat him away, his cheeks burning self-consciously. “Shut up.”

Hinata laughed. He ducked out of the way, just barely avoiding Tobio’s grab for his hair at the last second. “Is that a yes?”

“No.”

“Don’t try to lie, Kageyama, I saw you smile.”

“I did no such thing.”

In response, Hinata only laughed again, the sound loud and unabashed. Tobio huffed in frustration and ignored the other boy, leaning over to retie his shoelaces. He pretended to be busy with his shoes, but from the corner of his eye he could see Hinata lean over the bench for his water bottle and tilt his head back as he drank from it. He seemed to take a much longer gulp than necessary, and Tobio wondered for a brief moment if he was doing that on purpose. Tobio finished tying his shoelaces with maybe more force than necessary.

Hinata wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, capping his water bottle shut and setting it back down. Tobio saw the motion from beside him, but again pretended he wasn’t paying attention. “Kageyama?”

“What,” he deadpanned.

“Did I make you upset?”

“What?”

“You just look _really_ mad at your shoes right now,” Hinata said. “So I figured I probably made you upset, unless you just have something against your shoes.”

He poked Tobio’s shoulder with his index finger, and Tobio turned to look at him. The corners of Hinata’s lips were pulled up into a small grin, looking like he was trying but failing miserably to keep his expression neutral. The teasing glint in his eyes did nothing to help. Tobio floundered for a good response, wishing his face would stop feeling so damn warm.

“Shut up,” he snapped belatedly and stood from the bench. From across the gym, he saw Yamaguchi send him a curious and slightly worried glance before returning to his conversation with Yachi. Somehow, the action only made Tobio more annoyed. He scowled faintly before heading back to the court.

“Aww, Kageyama!” Hinata followed behind him, tugging on the hem of Tobio’s t-shirt to get him to stop. Tobio did, huffing.

“You’re annoying.”

“I know.” Hinata grinned, but then fell into a sincerer expression. “But I really didn’t mean to upset you. I just meant, you know, that you never smile. I didn’t mean for you to _stop_ or anything.”

Tobio thought that, if someone wanted something out of the blue to continue, they probably shouldn’t point out that it was abnormal to begin with. The comment had only succeeded in making his face burn. “Whatever,” he said. “I wasn’t smiling anyway.”

Hinata gave him one last _I know you’re lying_ look before he finally ended the conversation. They returned to the court together and played the rest of practice without Hinata commenting on anything else unusual. Tobio had even managed to forget the conversation at all, up until they were leaving that night.

In the locker room, Hinata somehow managed to get stuck while changing t-shirts. With his face covered and the sweaty shirt he’d worn all practice half-way off, he whined, “Kageyamaaaa.”

“Oh my god.”

From behind Tobio, he heard Tsukishima snort and Yamaguchi stifling laughter. Everyone else was too busy talking and getting changed to notice anything, and Tobio sighed heavily before grabbing at the hem of Hinata’s shirt and tugging.

His shirt came off with a few more moments of struggle (“Stop moving, dumbass.” “I’m not _trying_ to move, you’re just tugging too hard!”), but he finally managed to escape from his cotton prison. The friction from his shirt caused his hair to stick up at odd angles, the already chaotic curls messing up even more. Tobio hadn’t realized until now, with Hinata fifty percent orange hair, just how badly he needed a haircut.

“You look ridiculous,” he snorted, and Hinata scowled, reaching up to fix his hair hastily. His version of a scowl was more of a pout than anything, and he threw his dirty t-shirt into his gym bag and reached for his clean one.

Tobio turned back to his own locker, not able to quite hide the way his lips turned up in amusement. “What, no ‘thank you’ for helping you?”

Hinata stuck his tongue out and threw his new shirt on over his head, luckily not getting stuck this time. Tobio turned his head away so Hinata wouldn’t see his grin.

Tobio finished getting dressed before Hinata did, so he waited around for the other as casually as he could. It wasn’t that he was trying to pretend they weren’t going to walk home together—they’d been doing that since the end of their first year, after all, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both knew it, so there was no one left to tease them, and therefore no reason to pretend it wasn’t Tobio’s intention. It was only that, like with his smiling, he would rather people _not_ point these things out. He wasn’t sure why. He just knew that he’d definitely get flustered if someone said anything, and getting caught embarrassed was somehow even _more_ embarrassing than anything else.

Hinata finished tying his shoes and stood up, his hands on his hips. “You ready?”

“I’ve been waiting on you,” Tobio said.

“Good!” He grabbed his bag and slung the strap over his shoulder, heading towards the locker room door. “Bye, guys! See you guys tomorrow!”

Yamaguchi waved at him as he left, Tsukishima offering a nod to the both of them. Tanaka, Noya, and Ennoshita had all already headed home, but some of the first years offered goodbyes to Tobio and Hinata as they left. Hinata looked especially happy when one of them called him “Hinata-senpai.” Tobio just nodded politely in response and rolled his eyes at Hinata’s behavior.

For a while into their walk, they were quiet, just enjoying each other’s company. Hinata walked with his bike next to him, his bag hitting against his hip gently as he moved, humming some dumb pop song he’d been obsessed with recently to himself. Tobio didn’t say anything either, not one to break the silence first.

“Hey, Kageyama?” Hinata said after a few minutes.

“Hm?”

“Thanks for helping me.” He smiled. “Even though you were mean about how I looked afterwards.”

“You’re welcome,” Tobio said. “And to be fair, you would’ve laughed if _I’d_ looked like that.”

Hinata snorted. “Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.”

They were quiet for a few more moments after that. Hinata said, “About earlier…”

“What about earlier?”

“When I pointed out you were smiling. I just meant that it was,” he paused, “nice. To see you smiling for once.”

Tobio frowned. His face felt warm. “You always say you _hate_ my smile.”

“What? When did I say that?”

“All those times you talked about how scary it is?”

Hinata paused. Recognition briefly flashed across his face. “ _Oh_ , you mean last year?”

Tobio nodded.

“That was _last_ year. And I never said I _hated_ it.”

“Close enough,” he mumbled.

“I never hated it,” Hinata repeated. “I actually—really like it when you smile. Especially when you don’t know you are. So—I’m sorry that I made you feel like I didn’t, okay? And I’m sorry if I embarrassed you. I just meant that I wanted to see it more often.”

Tobio wasn’t sure how to respond to that, so, for a long while, he didn’t. He wasn’t sure, even if he knew what to say, that he’d be able to get the words out without combusting. He already felt like he was going to overheat. His only saving grace was that it was too dark for Hinata to see how red his face was.

“Okay,” he finally said. “Uh…then, thank you. I think.”

“You’re welcome.”

Silence. Hinata seemed to have belatedly realized that what he said was— _kind_ of weird. He fidgeted with the strap of his bag, and Tobio thought he was walking a little faster than usual, maybe trying to get to their parting place and end this awkward silence as quickly as possible.

Tobio couldn’t blame him, especially not with how relieved he felt when Hinata finally said, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Kageyama!” and hopped on his bike.

“Yeah, you too.”

Hinata drove away quickly. Kageyama stood on the road, his hand tightening around his backpack’s strap, clenching and unclenching his fists as he willed himself to calm down. _It’s not a big deal_. _He was just being Hinata. You already know he’s a lot more open than anyone else. It doesn’t mean anything._

Still, that didn’t stop him from smiling all the way home.

**Author's Note:**

> hmm. im gay


End file.
